Day 3 - Scene 9
Done. Home. Safe. Almost. Enar looked at the gate by the road side. Here his journey ended. In a moment or two he would open the gate and be back in the orchard. The bell would ring and his host would know he was back. He would sit by the table and there would be a drink waiting and someone would bring him food. Rolf would ask him how his day had been and they'd make pleasant conversation while the sun set. Later he would excuse himself and retire to his own little burrow and he'd sleep so hard white dragons would appear. Enar smiled at the thought. He'd had a long and exhausting day and he looked forward to winding down and then going to bed. He pushed the gate open and as it shut behind him the gate rang up on the porch. Just one last climb and he'd be home. “My friend. Welcome back,” shouted Rolf from where he stood leaning on the railing round the porch. “I thought you'd decided to run off on me and go live in the forest. Come have a seat.” Enar raised a tired hand in greeting and continued the last few steps up to the porch. Rolf welcomed him with a big smile and a handshake. “Look at you. You got some color on your cheeks and no wonder, you've been gone all day.” “Yes, that was quite some walk you sent me on,” said Enar. “I'm sorry it took so long. I'm not used to walking that far. I didn't mean to keep you waiting.” “Nonsense my friend.” Rolf patted him on the back. “I'm just glad you enjoyed it and that you're back safe and sound, now come sit down. I've got a drink poured and food is on its way.” He accompanied Enar over to the hanging wicker chair and then went to grab a big mug from the table. Enar sat down, leaned back and stared up into the darkening evening sky. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He'd never get up again. His legs wouldn't carry him another step and he didn't mind at all. It was enough just to sit there; ever so slightly swaying back and forth, waiting for the stars to appear. Rolf handed him the mug. “Here, my friend, the best the house has to offer. Chilled to a wolf's howl.” “Thanks,” Enar managed to say as he received the mug in his hands; cider – strong, with ice. He drank deep, shivered, and drank again. “Wow. That... that was just what I needed. Thank you again.” “You're very welcome my friend. I'm glad you like it.” Rolf smiled. “Now, tell me, how was the walk, did you have a good day?” Enar closed his eyes as he took another draught of the cider. “Mmm... delicious... and yes I did. I'm glad I went. It was really nice – I had a great day.” “Good to hear it. It's a lovely place up there, isn't it? Did you meet anyone?” “Yes... it's a really nice place; so peaceful and quiet. The view was amazing too. Breath taking.” He took another sip of the cider and stared down into the mug, at the ice cubes floating there. “But no, I didn't see anyone. It was just me and Bolvar there... a man and his dog.” He chuckled to himself and hid his face in the cup, draining what little was left. “This is so good. Did you really make it yourself?” “Grew on that tree right there.” Rolf pointed at one of the apple trees. “Really?” Enar looked from the tree to his host. “How can you tell?” Rolf laughed. “I'm just messing with you my friend. The apples are from this very orchard though, that much I do know.” He fell silent for a moment. “Beired made the cider. I just planted the trees and tended them and picked the fruit. It's the women do the cidering here, but I'm sure you knew that already. Everyone knows that.” “Yes.” Enar nodded and smiled. “That's one of those things everyone knows, isn't it.” “Indeed, my friend. Women's work. Make sure you stay away from the cider-house if you know what's good for you.” Rolf winked at him. “Yes, I've heard about that too.” Enar's cheeks heated up, but it probably didn't show in the dim evening light. “Wait, I'll fill you up.” Rolf rose and came over with a jug to fill up Enar's mug. “There you go. There's more where that came from so just let me know when you want a refill. We've got plenty.” “Thanks. I probably shouldn't have much more though. It's been a long day you know. Don't want to make a nuisance of myself – if you know what I mean...” Rolf laughed. “Don't worry my friend, we'll take care of you.” “Cheers to that.” Enar raised his mug and drank. Still strong, still cold, still very good. “I was wondering, how do you get ice out here anyway? Do you keep it since winter or something?” He hiccuped. “No no, we're traditional, not backwards,” said Rolf. “We've got an old snow speaker here in the hills. He comes around every few weeks; visits all the burrows, makes ice and chills the cold storage.” Rolf held up a mug of his own and took a sip from it. “Then he gets roaring drunk from all the cider everyone gives him. Usually he passes out down by the crossroads and we carry him to the inn so he has somewhere safe and warm to sleep.” Enar couldn't help but smile. “Imagine that – the guy who makes the ice still needs to sleep where it's warm. The irony.” “Yes, my friend, funny how that works isn't it. You'd think he'd be immune to cold, right? What with him making all the ice and all.” Enar giggled. “Maybe he needs it to thaw him up.” “Hello there Enar, did you have a good day?” Linnea appeared from within the burrow, carrying a tray with some bread rolls on a plate. “Mom cooked up some food for you. You ought be hungry after all that walking.” “Ah, Linnea, Linnea, Linnea, those words ring like music to me.” He sniffed the air; fried meat and mushroom. “That smells delicious. Tell your mom she's a real saint.” “Oh, it's nothing special really,” said the girl. “Just some sausages and other stuff left over from breakfast, fried up and put in a bun.” “Don't you worry girl. At this stage I could eat anything. I'm absolutely famished.” He sipped his cider and smiled. Good food and drink, a comfortable chair and pleasant company. What more could a man ask for? “Absolutely. Famished.” Linnea put the tray down on a chair and then carried it over to where Enar sat, making sure to put it all within comfortable reach. “There you go. If you need more, just holler and I'll bring you some. I'll be inside.” “Thank you Linnea, I'm sure this will do me good for now.” He looked at the plate – it probably would. Three big bread rolls, stuffed with sausages and mushrooms, cheese and fried eggs. Grease had already pooled on the plate and Enar's mouth watered. He took a last sip of the cider and put the mug down, grabbed one of the rolls and tore into it. Warm, coarse bread. Steaming hot meat. Fat ran down his chin and he wiped it off with his sleeve. Napkins were for dainties. He chewed and cheewed. A sound that might have been a growl appeard from somewhere within his chest. “Hungry indeed,” said Rolf and laughed. “My friend, it's like you've never seen food before.” “No food ever tasted this good,” said Enar between moutfuls. He swallowed it down with some more cider and then grabbed the second roll. “You and your family really are too good to me Rolf.” “Nonsense – it's just common hospitality. Any of the burrows here having a guest over would do the same.” Rolf sat up a little straighter and took another sip of his cider. “So, how did it go with the dog? Did you get along with Bolvar in the end? You seemed a bit uneasy when you left this morning.” Enar chewed in silence for a bit. “Yes. You're right. I was a little nervous. He's such a big dog and all, but in the end it was fine. We got along really well, like old buddies. I'm even thinking of getting me a dog of my own when I get back.” “Oh, is that so?” Rolf sat back and nodded, a faint smile on his face. “Yeah. Not a big one like Bolvar. That might be a bit much. More like Pride, the little one with the big floppy ears, you know. She was cute.” “Yeah, she's a lively little lass that one. You'll keep it with you at your place in the big city then?” “Yes. I'm thinking it would be nice, once I get my new place. It's been a bit lonely lately with just me in the apartment. It'd be good to have someone else around, even if it's just a little dog.” “Indeed. Anfylk aren't meant to be alone we always say around here.” Rolf grinned. “You should get yourself a woman though, not just a dog my friend.” Enar finished off the second bread roll and swallowed it down with the last of the cider. He held up his cup to indicate it was empty and Rolf shuffled over and refilled it from the jug. “Indeed. That's the plan, but a dog's a good start. Women like cute little animals you know. If I have to go out and walk it every day I'm sure to meet someone that way. Maybe another dog owner or just someone who enjoys a bit of fresh air. Women like going for walks you know.” “They do, do they?” Rolf chuckled. “You're an expert on women then, are you?” Enar blushed. “No, of course not. I was just thinking... It's how it works, right? Everyone knows that.” He took a long draught from the cider and thought about it for a moment. It was a great plan; get a dog and use the dog to meet women. Perfect. “You know best, my friend. I know nothing about the women of the city – and precious little about the ones out here too.” Rolf grinned. “Speaking of which; what are the plans for tomorrow?” Enar grabbed the last breadroll and took a bite out of it. “I was thinking if there's some free time I'd like to head over to the inn to see if Jolene is there. There's something I want to talk to her about.” He blushed furiously and drank some more cider to hide his face for a moment. Rolf sighed and looked out over the orchard. Evening had settled in for real now. Some light still painted the sky purple in the west but up behind the burrow stars shone bright. “Well, we're doing some repair works down at the lake tomorrow. It'll take the better part of the day I think, but after that I don't really have anything planned. You could head up there then maybe.” “Yes! That's a great idea. I'd really like to talk to her again.” Enar smiled to himself. The future looked bright indeed. “One more thing.” He raised a hand and held a finger high to stall a little while he took another drink. “How does one go about obtaining a burrow out here?” “How do you mean?” Rolf frowned at him. “Well, I was thinking I really like it out here and it's so different from the city life and maybe I could move out here and live with you people. I'm sure I can watch some sheep or grew apples or make myself useful in some way. It shouldn't be too complicated, right?” Rolf coughed, twice. “It's not impossible, that's true. But...” He coughed again. “It's a pretty big decision and it would bring a lot of change to your life.” “Yeah, but it can be done, right?” Enar took another draught of his cider. Almost empty. “I'm sure I could do it. It would be so great living out here. A little burrow, with a little wife and some kids of my own. Sounds great, doesn't it? I wouldn't have to be alone anymore.” The stars shone for him. “Aye, it can be done, but there are a lot of practical considerations to take into account. It's a big decision.” Rolf sighed. “Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow? You've had a long day and you're probably really tired. Maybe sleep on it?” “Yes. You're right. That's a great idea.” Enar shone up. “I did have a very long day and I really am quite tired.” He stretched and yawned big to show how tired he was. “I'll sleep on it. Big, big decision.” Enar got to his feet and the cider got to his head. Arms flailing to keep balance he nearly keeled over and had to grab hold of the chair to support himself. “Wooha! That cider's stronger than I realized,” he slurred. “You alright there, my friend?” Rolf laughed. “Will you need me to help you up to the burrow?” “No no. No no, no,” Enar hurried to say. “Nope. I'll be grand.” He sighed. “I'll be grand – just took me by surprise is all. I can find my way up there on my own, it's not even that dark yet.” Arms wide, for balance, he made his way across the porch, almost straight for the steps down. He only miss-stepped once – or maybe twice. Not bad at all considering how many steps he'd taken today. It's only natural you take a wrong step now and then if you walk a lot. His average for the day was perfectly fine. At the steps down he stopped, bent his knees and swung his arms back and forth. With a whooping shout he made a big frog's leap down from the porch. Sure, it's only two steps, but still, it was fun to jump and he didn't fall over when he landed. It doesn't count as falling over if you only have to touch the ground with one hand. He turned to Rolf and waved. “See, I'll be grand,” he shouted. “No need to worry about me. I'll find my way.” Rolf chuckled and came over to lean on the railing next to the steps. “You're doing great, my friend. Do you want me to tag along and help you with the water? You'll probably want to have a drink and a bit of washing up in the morning.” “Water?” What's that about? Was the tap broken or something? “Oh, yes, you're right. I completely forgot. Thanks so much for reminding me Rolf.” He thought about it for a moment, swaying a little back and a forth; only a little, not much at all. “Nah, I'll be fine. I can fill up my own water. I did it last night. It'll be fine. Fine, finelly fine.” “You sure,” asked Rolf. “It won't be no trouble at all.” “Absolutely. Positively. Certainly. Certain.” It's just water, from a pump, nothing complicated. He wasn't drunk, just a little woozy. He'd be fine. “I'm not afraid of the sylph. I'll bring her plenty of water so she's sure to give me some back.” “Very well then my friend. You'd better get moving then, soon it'll be completely dark.” “Yes. You're right.” Enar smiled. His host was full of good ideas and advice tonight. “I'll be on my way then. It wouldn't do to get caught out by nightfall out here in the wilderness. I'd have to sleep under a tree.” “Can't have that now, can we?” “Nope. Can't have that. Wouldn't do at all. Not at all.” “Well then,” Rolf said. “What are you waiting for? The day's not getting any brighter.” “Oh, yes, right you are. I forgot.” Enar giggled. “Not getting any brighter indeed. You're funny Rolf. Good night.” He turned and started up the path. One step and another. Another step and one more. Many steps and many anothers and many one mores. --- Continued in Day 3 - Scene 9 - Part 2. Back to Enar's Vacation.